Earthlings: Long, Long Way From Home
by Mr. Askanius Trick
Summary: Under complete overhaul. Ancient voyagers return from a far away world with a pair of foreign youths whose lives are about to be turned up-side-down and around and around. ObiSiri & minor OC/OC Formerly known as Earthlings: Beginning of the End
1. Greetings from Earth

Newcomers

Chapter Two: Greetings From Earth

Lightsabers clashed and sizzled inside the bland training room. Sweat covered much of the floor, making walking, much less engaging in combat although not very vicious, rather challenging. At this time, Obi-Wan Kenobi was engaged in a stationary duel with a certain Siri Tachi. "Keep your feet planted Padawan," Qui-Gon Jin, who was in charge of the drill, instructed Obi-Wan. Siri gave him a smug look and blocked another blow meant for her head. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth even more. This drill was particularly difficult because his left arm was literally tied behind his back, and Siri was taking full advantage of it. For about the fourth time she took her saber in two hand and swung as hard as she could straight down at Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and the two energy blades clashed with a loud crackle and sizzle. Inch by inch the blades crept closer to Obi-Wan. He was losing this tug of war.

He looked straight at Siri and said, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Siri gave another smug grin.

"Every second." Out of nowhere another student in an adjacent sparring match lost her footing and tumbled right in between Obi-Wan and Siri. Obi-Wan looked down to see that the girl was none other than Bant.

"Bant, are you…." But he never finished his sentence because Siri took that moment to slide her saber away from his and swing at his neck, stopping just close enough to singe the skin. "AH!" He inadvertently leaped backwards and slammed the student behind him, send the two combatants tumbling into each other. Fortunately they were able to deactivate their lightsabers before any damage could have been done. Siri bent over laughing and managed to pull Bant to her feet.

"Keep it up and I might have to start calling you 'Oafy-Wan' again!" Siri said between bursts of laughter. Obi-Wan's face turned beat red as he apologized and help the two students he bowled over regain their feet. As he walked off to confront Siri they shot death glares at him.

"Siri, that wasn't fair at all. And someone could have gotten hurt!" He said, untying his left hand from his belt.

Siri locked eyes with him and went into confrontation mode and said, "It was perfectly fair. You were distracted and I took the opportunity to strike. And it's not my fault that you can't walk three steps without tripping yourself up." Obi-wan opened his mouth to retort but before he could a middle aged Jedi walked into the training room with a datapad in hand.

"Would Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant, Garen, and Siri Tachi please report to the council chamber immediately. That is all." By this time Garen had come over to see if Bant, his sparring partner, was alright. The four looked at each other and Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a questioning look from across the room, raising an eyebrow. Obi-Wan met his gave and simply shrugged and gestured for his friends to come along as he headed for the door. In the hall, Siri fell into step next to Obi-Wan to gloat a little more.

"And that's another victory for Siri Tachi!" She said, as smug as ever. Obi-Wan shot her a glare, but it quickly turned into a mischievous grin.

"That may be," He said, "but I believe the overall score is ten to six, in my favor." Now it was Siri's turn to glare.

"Ten? More like _six_, which means we're tied!" She said with her nose slightly in the air. Obi-Wan turned back to Bant and Garen, who were to keep track of the score so these arguments didn't last for a month.

"Ten," They said in unison. Obi-Wan, still grinning, turned back to Siri, who was looking at the ground and grumbling incoherently. The four Padawans arrived at the council chambers to find all member, except for Qui-Gon who was still overseeing the sparring. Also, standing in the middle of the room were four humans. They seemed to be about the four Padawan's age, except for one who was bigger and taller than the others and had a premature mustache. There were three males and one female. They stood in a line facing the Padawans. The one of the far left was the female, she was rather petite, barely smaller than Siri, had long burnet hair hanging down to her waist, a soft smile, and was wearing a pink and white flower dress. The males seemed rather opposite. The young man to her right had slick, seemingly purposely greasy, brown hair down to his neck. He was only a little bigger than the girl, had pretty long fingers, and wore a black jacket made of slick looking material, a tight shirt under that, blue pants made of a different foreign material, and silver chain necklace with a cross on the end. The next boy in line sized up to Obi-Wan but a bit more muscle on him, and had shoulder length, jet-black hair that curled a little in the back that also seemed to be purposefully greasy. He wore a jacket of the same material but with the sleeves ripped off to show his arms, same tight shirt, the same kind of pants only his had large holes in the knees, and his necklace had a oval-like tablet with another tablet hang off the main chain on a smaller chain. The fourth was by far the biggest. Not as big as Master Windu but he was almost close. He wore yet another slick material jacket but his was a faded brown. He wore no necklace, had a nearly shaved head, and looked older by at least three years.

The two groups simple eyed each other for a moment until the boy standing next to the girl spoke, "Great, so we gotta wear the pajamas too. Boy won't we look tuff." The girl elbowed him in the ribs. "What?" Master Windu stood and cleared his throat and walked over to the four strange newcomers.

"Padawans, I'd like to introduce Jessie Carter," he said and proceeded down the row, "Richard Carter, Kelly James Johnson, and Gordon Carter. They are from a distant planet, primitive in comparison to our society. We will brief you further on the situation later. But for now we would like you to act as their guides around the temple and get them adjusted to life here. Their rooms are the four empty ones of the east wing. You all are now free to go. May the force be with you." Windu bowed and the council parted, leaving the eight teens standing there.

"Well then," said Bant, stepping up, "I'm Bant! And this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Garen, and Siri Tachi." Obi-Wan and Garen gave slight waves and Siri simply nodded.

"Pleased to meet you," Jessie said curtsying. Richard made a hand gesture with his index and middle finger and said, "Greetings from Earth."Gordon simply nodded, and Kelly stepped up and extended his hand to Bant.

"And by the way, you all can call me KJ, alright?" he said with a smile. Bant shook his hand, looking a tiny bit puzzled at 'KJ's name preference. Obi-Wan and Siri exchanged a quick look and Garen raised an eyebrow. KJ moved on and put his hand out for Obi-Wan to shake. Obi-Wan took the shake, squeezing a bit roughly. KJ grinned and gripped harder. The two boys locked eyes and continued to try and crush the others hand. Siri noticed what was happen and rolled her eyes while Jessie giggled, Bant was again a bit confused, and Garen, Gordon, and Richard shook their heads.

"Okay boys, break it up," Siri said and began to wrench apart the 'handshake.'

"Nice grip," he said to Obi-Wan, finally releasing the death grip. He then turned to Siri and grinned again. "Come on now girl, we're just horsin' 'round. All good intention." He took her hand gently. Siri smirked and gripped his hand and twisted his arm around. She put his arm behind his back and pulled up as high as she could. Rather than the expected result of KJ bending over and yelping in pain he simply chuckled. "Well looks like she's got a bite bigger than he bark. Sorry babe, but you're gonna have ta do better than that." Taking the challenge, Siri put him into a headlock, attempting to crush the jugular. KJ twisted his head to the right, releasing most of the pressure on the vein. Now frustrated, Siri went for the kill switch and began to put pressure on his ….. manly portions with her knee.

"How's that?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Nice and painful," KJ said in a very high and squeaky voice. Siri released her hold and stepped back, letting KJ stumble forward. KJ then dusted himself off and turned over to the Jedi with a bit of a goony grin. "I think she likes me!" He got a little laugh out of everyone and a bone-chilling glare from Siri. Without further ado, KJ proceeded to Garen. "Well this one looks a little more mellow," he said shaking Garen's hand clam and casually.

Garen sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm the reasonable one." KJ chuckled a bit.

"Keepin' the kids in line eh? That's what we got Gordon for. In case y'all didn't notice those three are all related. Richard and Jessie are twins. I'm just the friend." For a moment there was an awkward silence. Most of them were expecting KJ to break the ice again but he remained silent, carefully studying the Jedi and his new surroundings, carefully avoiding looking out the windows. Now it was Bant's turn again.

"So would you like to go to your rooms?" she asked. The boys all just shrugged and Jessie spoke up.

"That would be fantastic! I'm exhausted. Perhaps later on we could talk a little more. I'm sure you find us very strange and we are also curious about this place," she said pleasantly. Bant nodded and turned to her friends.

"I'll show them to the east wing, you three can go ahead and go back to the lightsaber lesson," she said gesturing to the for newcomers to follow. Jessie fell into step with her and the two immediately started to chat. KJ and Richard follow, murmuring to one another and breaking out into laughter every once in a while only to be followed by a glare from Jessie. Gordon took up the rear silently, simply observing his new environment. Obi-Wan, Garen, and Siri then turned on their heels and headed back to their training.

"Now that Bant's with them I hope I don't have to spar with Master Qui-Gon!" he exclaimed, sounding genuinely worried. Obi-Wan and Siri laughed and Obi-Wan patted Garen on the back.

"I'm sure my master will go easy on you," he said, fighting down his laughter. Garen simply groaned and kept walking along. It only took a moment of silence for all three of their minds to wander back to the four strange humans.

"Seems like the girl and Bant get along fine," Garen commented nonchalantly.

"That one boy better watch his back," Siri spat.

"I can't help wonder why he doesn't want to be called by his name," Obi-Wan said, furrowing his brow a bit and massaging his right hand. Siri glanced over at Obi-Wan for a moment and shrugged. She also saw him massaging his hand.

"He too tough for you, Kenobi?" she asked teasingly. Obi-Wan looked down at Siri and grinned.

"I went easy on him," he said to counter. Siri rolled her eyes.

"Sure Kenobi, just like you weren't eyeing that 'Jessie' girl," she said, "And don't deny it, because I saw you."

"I did no such thing!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, "And you're one to talk. It certainly looked like you were enjoying grabbing that 'Kelly' or 'James' or 'KJ' or whatever other names he may own!" Siri let out a growl of frustration.

"Get ready Kenobi, you're in for it now!" Siri said, pushing open the door to the training room where Qui-Gon was overseeing an exercise where two combatants had to balance on one foot and spar. Qui-Gon looked up to the three Padawans as they entered.

"Obi-Wan and Siri, you will pair up here. Garen, for the time being I will be your opponent," he said with a slight grin partly because he heard the squabble all the way from across the room and because of Garen's expression of pure dread. "And be sure to have your right hand tied behind you this time, Obi-Wan." As Obi-Wan and Siri walked over to their spot, Siri glaring at him the whole way, Obi-Wan sent a silent prayer to the Force and roped his right hand to the back of his belt………….

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.

Well there y'all go, Chapter 1! Not incredible I know but I'll storm up some ideas to get this party started! Please send me your thoughts, compliments, or complaints. And any sort of suggestions are great. I love hearing what ideas you may have for me!


	2. Crossing the Universe

Newcomers: Earthlings

Chapter 2: Crossing the Universe

Richard had been lying on his floor cot for the past hour, staring at the ceiling. Just lying and staring out into space. Unaware of time and eventually he forgot where he was. He got lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts about home. About the people he knew, the friends he had made, the enemies that hated his rotten guts, the girl he thought he loved…….."Rick? Rick! Rick come on! They're calling us up to the council chamber!" hollered a female voice from outside his room. Richard came back to reality and hopped to his feet. He opened the door, finding his sister, brother, best friend, and the strange blue girl called Bant.

"Sorry all, fell asleep," he mumbled. The group headed out in the same fashion as they did earlier. Richard was walking with his head a little down and just about to start thinking again when KJ interrupted him.

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you?" he asked like it was nothing new. Richard gave a sheepish grin and nodded. "You've gotta stop that brother. It'll just break your heart even more. She's gone. Whether we woulda got picked up by aliens or not, she'd still be gone. Alright?" KJ said with a sigh. Richard nodded and murmured, "Yeah, I know." His expression brightened a bit. "Still can't believe you got us ta wear our Greaser gear. Even Gordon put some leather on. 'Cept for Sis, she's too proper. Gotta put the dress on and talk all polite. 'First impression is everything!' she says."

"Yeah, good ol' Jesse," KJ said with a chuckle. Jessie whipped around at the sound of her name.

"Are you two talking about me?" she inquired angrily.

"You bet, babe!" KJ said with a grin. Jessie turned back around with a "Hmph!" Bant couldn't help but laugh.

"You two are almost like Obi-Wan and Siri!" she exclaimed, still giggling a bit.

"What about me and OAFY-Wan?" Suddenly Siri came marching around a corner just ahead in the hallway followed shortly by Obi-Wan and Garen, fresh from lightsaber training and dripping with sweat.

KJ got his mischievous grin on again and said, "You're madly in love!" Siri turned a bit red, supposedly with rage, but managed to maintain her composure.

"Jedi do not…..have those emotions for each other," she stated firmly. KJ just laughed, Richard gave a small chuckle, Gordon stayed as he usually was; big, in the back, and silent, and Jessie rolled her eyes and turned to Siri.

"Sorry, sometimes he acts half his shoe size," she said a little sympathetically. KJ gave a toothy grin, which only gained him another death glare from Siri.

"Well let's go, the council is waiting for us," Siri said and headed back toward Garen and Obi-Wan.

"You almost yell more at him than me. And they have only been here half a day." Obi-Wan said with a grin, hoping she wouldn't notice the coloring on his face.

"Just keep him away from me," she said with an exasperated sigh. Obi-Wan and Garen gave Siri some space before heading after her to the council chambers. Bant sped up to join them. Garen glanced over at her for a second, then noticed that KJ and Jessie were going at it. Garen nudged Obi-Wan and nodded his head back. Jessie was saying that KJ was "Rude and inconsiderate" and that he "might have insulted their culture" while KJ claimed that he was "Just pokin' fun" and that he "Didn't mean no harm or nothin'." Bant grinned slyly and turned to Obi-Wan.

"They're almost as bad as you and Siri," she said, grinning broadly. Obi-Wan shrugged and kept on walking, looking straight ahead. Finally they reached the council chambers and were called in. The eight teens entered to find only half the council present, along with Qui-Gon.

"Greetings Padawans and Earthlings," Master Yoda croaked, "Much to do, we have. Master Qui-Gon, take the Earth beings to the arena you will. Evaluate and teach them Jedi process, you shall." Qui-Gon bowed and took the newcomers away. Yoda turned to the Padawans and cleared his throat. "Now Padawans, go to the map room. Brief you on the Earthlings, Master Windu will." The four Jedi bowed and walking in silence to the map room. There, they found Master Mace Windu waiting for them, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Please sit down young ones," Windu said in his deep, powerful voice, waving his wand in front of him. They teens did as they were told and looked to the Master to tell them about the strange new arrivals. "Now I am sure you are very curious a about our four new additions," he began, "so I'd advice getting comfortable because it is a long story. It all started over two centuries ago when a former Jedi and engineer, Johnan Jeeshvash, tried to pioneer a new way to transverse the universe that is faster than our hyperspace. He dreamed to be able to open a hole in space and time itself. After years of work he constructed his first prototype, which he called _The Time Trekker_. Because of the high experimental risks, he tried to use a robotic pilot. The craft was able to launch but after weeks of waiting, the prototype never returned. Assuming that the pilot malfunctioned, Johnan built three more ships with his new technology; _The Time Trekker II, III, and IV_. Next two tests were launched using robot pilots. The results were the same. So for his fourth prototype he decided to attempt to convince one of his old acquaintances in the Order, Kelv Righstar, to pilot _The Time Trekker IV_ with him. Righstar was far past him prime, but still full of ambition. He accepted and the two Jedi launched Johnan's craft. They meant to travel to a location all the way across the galaxy, in the Outer Rim. But they went much farther than that. They traveled to another galaxy entirely. They found themselves in a solar system with nearly no life besides some basic bacteria and a planet with a rather small population of humans. They tried countless times to pinpoint their location, believing that they had reached a desolate region of our own galaxy. Johnan was first to realize they had overshot their target location. They decided to make the best of their situation and attempt to contact the inhabitants of the small planet of humans. After attempting to send them a holomessage, they came to the conclusion that they were a primitive society, centuries, if not millennia behind us. So they came to the conclusion that the only way to contact the people of the planet was to directly land and come face to face with their kind. But as they entered the planets vicinity they noticed something. A presence of the Force. But it was not spread across the planet, it was emanating frighteningly powerfully from a single location. The location of the teenagers that have been presented to you. And as you could figure out, to be able to read a select few beings' force signatures from space out of a population of billions means that the power would be astronomical. So without further ado, I shall introduce you to Johnan Jeeshvash and Kelv Righstar." The Padawans' eyes widened as two figures stepped into the room behind them. They stood and turned about to find a human………and a creature like none they had ever seen…….

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

There we are. A lot of talk I know, but I can promise some more action in the next chapter!

And just for fun, I've decided to do a "Would You Rather…." With you the reader! All you need to do is send me a review with you answers at the end and in the chapter after next, I'll put the results!

Sooo….. Would You Rather……?

Be blind or deaf?

Be the President/Prime Minister of your country or a rock star?

Have to live for a year in a locked down house with Prince (or 'The Artist Formerly Know as Prince') or Michael Jackson?

Be forced into a 20 minute fight with Muhammad Ali or Chuck Norris?

Be attacked by a shark or a bear?

(This one's for the guys) Be kicked in the groin by Jackie Chan or David Beckhum?

Be bald or be completely covered in hair?

Be struck by lightning (directly) or be crushed in a rockslide?

Live through hurricane Katrina or be tortured by the Spanish Inquisition?

Be pimp slapped by Jesus or the Queen of England?


	3. Potential

Newcomers: Earthlings

Newcomers: Earthlings

Chapter 3: Potential

With respectful bows that they were told they must do very often now, Jessie, KJ, Richard, and Gordon departed the arena as Qui-Gon instructed and proceeded to Room of a Thousand Fountains to be assisted with their first attempts at meditation with Master Yoda. Qui-Gon went over his analysis of the four foreigners. The most connected to the force by far was the eldest; Gordon. He was already able to tap deep into the Force, able to lift large objects, even people, into the air, manipulate his heartbeat, and cloud the mind despite the fact that he was a mute. His ability with the lightsaber was decent and his size gave him considerable brute strength that always was a plus in battle. KJ was incredibly naturally skilled with a lightsaber, light as the wind as he danced around attacks and parried as though the energy blade was merely an extension of his arm. His ability with the Force was mediocre though, but he could be taught and one day maybe a very formidable foe. The only rather powerful thing that was connected to the Force about him were his eyes. They had a glow that seemed to be able to hypnotize and calm the nerves and muscles, just from a glance. Richard was decent with both the Force and the saber, but did hold a near mastery over either. But he was very eager to find out how machines worked. Back at his home, he was noted for his mechanical skills and a reliable 'car' technician. A car seemed to be a primitive speeder that required wheels and a crude oil to fuel the engine. And last but not least there was Jessie, the diplomat. Her ability was in speech, although not a biting word she flung at KJ seemed to faze him. The two reminded Qui-Gon much of his own Obi-Wan and Siri. She did not much excel in combat but she could hold her own. Still it seemed that it would best to leave the boys to the fighting. Her strength was in her ability to speak and her fierceness in conversation and formidability in argument. A fine young politician. Qui-Gon collected his thoughts and proceeded back the council chambers.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The four Apprentices' eye brushed briefly over the human; average height, one mechanical eye, sharp features, graying black hair. Their eyes then locked onto the other being in sheer wonder and intrigue. The being had clay red skin, a long, thin body structure, and quadruple jointed arms. Its head resembles an eroded oval stone with a bit of a curve over the neck. It had two yellow eyes and ears as large as a human hand. It smiled revealing its two rows of pointed teeth. "Greetings, young ones," it said with a bow in a crackly voice, "I am assuming you are rather curious to what I am!" It broke out into an equally crackly laugh. His human companion smiled and trained his robotic eye in the direction of two of the Padawans while the human hazel human one trained on the other two.

"I am Kelv Righstar," He said in a deep baritone voice, "and this is Dr. and Master Johnan Jeeshvash." The Padawans continued to stare at Johnan Jeeshvash.

"Well now, as to what I am," Dr. Jeeshvash continued, "I am perhaps the last member of the race known as the Tek'Lezght. Apparently the majority of my species was slaughtered around one and a half centuries ago in a multitude of plagues, wars, and genocides put forth by a group of newly emerging Sith. My kind is rather well known for our quadruple arm joints." He then demonstrated by moving his lower arm in a full circle perpendicular to his upper arm. Obi-Wan was the first to snap out of the hypnotized state.

"It is an honor to meet you both," Obi-Wan said with a bow. His comrades nodded in agreement and also bowed. Johnan gave another sharp-toothed grin and Kelv beamed.

"Well as I assume you've discovered, the good doctor and I have brought four very force sensitive individuals from our journey," Kelv said, "We believe that with the Temple's guidance, they can be very valuable members to the Order. And they have also opened a huge opportunity to learn about not just a foreign race, but a foreign race from _another galaxy_! Now as much as we'd like to go straight back to that other galaxy, _The Time Trekker IV_'s engine malfunctioned during the return trip, forcing us to revert to simple hyperspace travel, which is why our journey took so long. But Johnan and a team of other young and adventurous Knights are going to set to work on optimizing its capabilities right away and begin a series of trips to this new system. I on the other hand have volunteered to remain behind be the master and mentor of Gordon Carter. As for the other three, since, at the present, the Order seems to be short on Jedi willing to take on Padawans, and all your masters have agreed, each of you except for Garen shall be teaming up with one of the earthlings as Padawans." The Apprentices gave Kelv quizzical looks, wondering if he meant what they were thinking he meant. "In other words, your masters now have _two_ Padawans under their guidance. All four teens appeared equally surprised, but had other reactions as well. Bant brightened quite a bit, as if excited. Obi-Wan seemed a bit worried. He was wondering if having two Apprentices would cause Qui-Gon to drift from him and concentrate more on his new student. Siri had slight terror in her surprise. "The assignments are as follows," Kelv continued, "Siri Tachi and Jessie Carter." Siri immediately heaved a silent sigh of relief. "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kelly James Johnson, and Bant and Richard Carter. Now I believe our new friends are meditating with Master Yoda, may he live longer still and for centuries to come, the crazy old gizak!" All the occupants of the room had a hearty laugh out of this, even Mace Windu. "Well perhaps we shall go to them now. I think it is time for you and your masters have some time with our new additions. I still honestly cannot believe how there are _no_ other masters willing to take on students. Time certainly have changed," Kelv Righstar then turned on his heel and began to walk down the halls of the Temple to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Master Windu rose to his feet and gestured for the students to proceed to follow the other Masters.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

In the hall, Johnan fell into step with is friend, arms behind his back in their usual position when he was about to enter a conversation that involved a proposal.

"Are you sure about your decision my friend?" Johnan asked in a quiet voice so as not to be overheard by the Padawans trailing them. Kelv let out a sigh and smiled at his strange companion.

"I am absolutely sure Johnan. I have had enough adventure for a long while now and you know how long I have wanted to take on a Padawan learner," he said, also in a rather hushed tone.

"You were rather excited when the Earth creatures were willing to learn," Johnan said with a raspy chuckle, "Well I won't try to sway you any farther. Perhaps once you have had enough of the insufferable adolescents you will come with me." Kelv smiled broadly and the well-traveled Jedi fell into silence as they strode down the hallway. Finally reaching the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the doors slid open before they commanded them to do so and Master Yoda looked up at them with his wise eyes.

"Late as usual you are, Kelv Righstar. Still to learn the courtesy of punctuality, you have. Come," the old master croaked and the five humans, one Calamari, and the one Tek'Lezght entered, spotting the earthlings sitting in the middle of the nearest clearing of grass. The only one that seemed to be deep in meditation was Gordon Carter, who was also levitating a few centimeters in the air. Jessie Carter was close to true meditation but still had a ways to go. Kelly James Johnson didn't seem to be able to keep still and Richard Carter seemed simply distracted. Gordon opened his eyes as the party drew nearer and lowered to the ground. Jessie continued to meditate while KJ and Richard both peeked over at the other Jedi. "Rise young ones. Arrived most others have. Still to come are the remaining masters. Informed on your new masters, you shall be. Go now I must. May the Force be with you," Yoda croaked while leaning on his gimmer stick. The Earthlings rose to their feet and made awkward bows. Yoda and the others also shared the same salutation and the old master hobbled off.

"So how was your first meditation? Successful I hope," said Righstar in a kindly tone. Gordon responded by extending his thumb upwards and smiling a bit.

"It's a little tough on the patience but it'll get there," responded Kelly.

Jessie rolled her eyes and threw back, "Only because you can't hold still for 20 seconds. I found it very relaxing." Richard nodded in response but it was obviously not the case. The door to the Room of a Thousand Fountains opened again and four Jedi strode in; Qui-gon Jin, Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia and Clee Rhara. They bowed in greeting and made their way over. Each seemed went to their Padawan's side and looked over the Earthlings.

"Well just in time!" Righstar said brightly, "I suppose we shall introduce the masters to their new apprentices." Kelv Righstar then produced a data pad from his Jedi robes. "Adi Gallia, the young lady that is your new apprentice is Jessie Carter." Adi glided forward with Siri in trail and bowed. Jessie bowed back and smiled pleasantly. Siri remained nonchalant and looked to Kelv for further instruction. "Well I am sure you have much to discus so feel free to depart."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Master Kelv Righstar," Adi said with a bow. Kelv smiled and bowed in return while Adi took her students to a more secluded spot in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Now lets see," Kelv continued, "Ah, Kit Fisto, you're new apprentice is Richard Carter." Richard looked up at Kit Fisto and waved meekly then he remembered that the Jedi have different procedure and gave a hasty bow. Kit and Bant bowed to Kelv and proceeded off with Richard to the door to the turbo lift. It was down to six beings in the immediate space. "For you Qui-gon Jin, I have Kelly James Johnson," Kelv said and put away his pad.

Qui-gon smiled kindly and said, "We've met before. Come Obi-Wan, there is much to discuss. Thank you Master Righstar and may the Force be with you." Kelv's smile broadened as he bowed and watched as the final three departed to another corner of the vast room. Johnan had remained silent the entire time, simply watching until now.

"Well if you will excuse me Kelv, I must meet my team of engineers and space travelers. Hopefully they will at least add up to be half as competent as you. Please do not hesitate to tell me if you have rethought my proposal!" Johnan said. Clee Rhara and Garen bowed to Kelv and exited the scene. Kelv bid ado to his old friend, bowed back to Garen and Clee, and turned at last to the ever silent and patient Gordon Carter.

"Well my boy, I suppose this leaves only you and me," Kelv said, "Now please sit and be comfortable." Gordon sat down but something was bothering him quite a bit. _"How on Earth is this going to work?" _the thought.

"_It is not as complex of a situation as you may thing my young friend." _Gordon jumped a bit and was genuinely surprised for a split moment until he realized what had happened.

"_So you can read my direct thoughts?"_

"_Yes I can, and some more non-direct ones as well."_

"_Well this certainly takes care of a large problem. So 'Master', where do we begin?"_

"_That depends Gordon. To be precise it depends on how much you think you know about the Force."_

"_Next to nothing."_

"_Good, an open mind and realization that you are clueless to what potential you have inside you. If my assumptions are correct Gordon, you could one day become one of the greatest Jedi ever to wander among the stars."_

"_Rather flattering Kelv, if I may call you that."_

"_Absolutely. A master and Padawan relationship must be close for it to work."_ For a moment Gordon pondered on a few things before directly answering Kelv.

"_So what do we do now?"_

"_We answer you questions."_

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Richard followed his alien partner and master to something that looked like an elevator only shinier and stepped inside. The tall fish like man pressed a button and the tube they stood rocketed upwards. Richard carefully avoided looking out the windows.

Kit Fisto spoke up and said, "Tell me Richard Carter, do you like swimming?"

Richard scratched the back of his head and replied, "I don't really know how ta swim that good." Kit Fisto and Bant looked rather surprised at this rather problematic situation seeing as both of them were rather dependent on and skillful in the water.

"Then I guess we'll have to teach you!" Bant said a bit excitedly. Richard smiled meekly at the energetic blue girl. For some reason he just wasn't comfortable around her. Maybe it was because she was just so strange looking or because she was simply so jumpy but hopefully he would get over it. The turbo lift reached its destination and the three occupants stepped out. There were a few beings wandering the halls as they set out to what Richard guessed would be a really big pool. For some reason this "Temple" liked to make things really big. His guess was correct for Kit Fisto opened a door to a room that only had about five feet worth of walking room before a progressively deepening pool of clear, still water. Huge tanks sat at the back of the room constantly filtering the water. Bant and Kit shed their robes to reveal their undergarments that seemed to be specified for swimming. Kit had semi-baggy knee length pants that were made of a slick fabric that would give little drag in the water. Bant had on a tight fitting one-piece swimsuit that was a few shades darker than her skin. Richard simply stood awkwardly at the door, toying with the idea of taking off his robe as well. _"Hey, Kit Fisto's a guy and Bant's already seen me in my skivvies,"_ he thought. But he still hesitated.

"Come on now, don't be shy," Kit said as Bant leaped at an upward angle toward the pool. She descended at a steep diagonal and seemed to be diving too shallow but the minute she hit the water she twisted and rocketed along just under the surface. When she slowed to a stop a good distance into the pool she began to tread water and waited for her master and Richard. Richard gulped and began to awkwardly strip down to his boxers. Kit commented on the fact that they would weigh him down, which made Richard even more nervous. He and Kit slowly waded into the pool and Bant and Kit Fisto began their first lesson.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Jessie fell into step with Siri as the three women walked deeper into the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Jessie expected Siri to start a conversation of encouragement or at least warning of Jedi life, but none came. Siri simply glanced at her a couple times and continued on following just behind Adi Gallia. They approached a place resembling a grove off to the side of a great waterfall and Adi turned about to face the girls.

"Sit Padawans," she said and lowered herself in one fluid motion into kneel. Siri did the same while Jessie tried to mimic their smoothness. Adi first faced Siri. "Are you will to cooperate in this situation Siri," Adi asked.

"Yes master," Siri said, "It is an honor."

"Good," Adi said and continued by turning to Jessie, "You must understand that you are now part of an age old tradition that began many millennia ago. The Jedi are purely a force of good, working to bring stability in unstable times. We are called upon for many tasks, from finding a missing child to settle civil wars. I have also been told that you and your companions are incredibly gifted in the Force."

"Master Kelv and Master Johnan have told me a lot about the Jedi. When They told me what you fought for, and told me that I could be one of you, I couldn't believe my ears," Jessie said, managing to maintain an incredibly calm and solid composure. Siri seemed to realize that this would mainly be a conversation between Jessie and Adi so she allowed her eyes and mind to wander a little while still keeping track of the conversation. A few times her eyes flicked over to Obi-Wan and the insufferable Kelly.

"You must also realize that you are already a part of history," Adi continued, "I had previously read about Jeeshvash and his experiments. At first I thought him to be a glory driven fool but obviously this is not the case. I have also studied his species and as far as the Jedi records show he is one of only ten Tek'Lezght to ever be a Jedi. His kind has extraordinarily long life span, nearly as long as Master Yoda's kind. The first four of the ten Tek'Lezght Jedi is most certainly dead, but the other six may still be out in the galaxy. Though I highly doubt it. But that was simply for you personal knowledge. Now I expect you have questions and you believe I hold the answers, though you may be surprised how little I really know about the Jedi and the Force. I recommend you and Siri make yourselves more comfortable." Siri shifted into a sitting position with her legs stretched out in front of her, then began to lie down, propping her upper body up slightly with her elbows. Jessie shifted into a cross-legged position and looked attentively at Adi. "Now where do you wish to begin?"

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Qui-gon led to boys to the waterfall that was all too familiar to Obi-Wan. The river flowing from in ran into the middle of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Across the small river was the spot Adi had picked to talk to her Padawans. Qui-gon stopped and sat down cross-legged with his back to the waterfall and the small lake under it. The boys also sat down so they faced Qui-gon. "I hope you two will be able to work well with each other," he said, "You are now a team. We will be doing many exercises where you will have to work together to accomplish the task. Of course there will be plenty of individual training. It is also encouraging that you are fairly skilled with a lightsaber Kelly. Perhaps even as skilled as my own Padawan." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Qui-gon, who looked back at him with a slight smile. "But you will have to derastically improve on your skill with the Force," Qui-gon continued, "Learning will be difficult and frustrating for children normally start their path to the Jedi at near infancy. Most of those who begin their training later that ten years of age usually do not make it very far, though I am sure you may be an exception. I see Obi-Wan as one of the best young Jedi here at the Temple, so he will be able to assist you and set an example better than most anyone could ask for. You are most fortunate." Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-gon.

"I'll take you word Master," Kelly said with a grin, "He seems like a pretty tuff kid." Obi-Wan took the compliment with a smile as well.

"My master has rather flattered me but I will do what I can to help," Obi-Wan said.

"Well I suppose we shall begin our training tomorrow. It is rather late and I wish you two to get your rest. May the Force be with you," Qui-gon said, rising to his feet. Obi-Wan stood and bowed and KJ dittoed. As Qui-gon walked away KJ turned to Obi-Wan.

"So what did the spunky little blonde mean when she said Jedi ain't supposed to 'have feelings for each other'?" KJ asked. Obi-Wan responded with in a rather reciting manner.

"In short, Jedi are not allowed to fall in love. Love along with hate, sorrow, and jealousy are seen as too distracting and dangerous for a Jedi to feel too much and will cause them to act foolishly and not with a cool head," Obi-Wan said and then paused before continuing, "And her name is Siri."

"Right, right," KJ said simply. He glanced around at the waterfall and the grassy area. "Well this place sure is nice," he said with a yawn, lying down on his back, "Sounda fallin' water always has made me sleepy." He then closed his eyes. Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if many other young men from Earth were like KJ. Obi-Wan walked over to a large stone a few feet away and leaned against it, looking up at the top of the waterfall where he had killed Bruck Chung…… He then noticed Master Adi, Siri, and Jessie in the grove across the river. He saw Adi and Jessie talking and Siri simply laying back and looking around. He stared at her with mixed feelings. Although she constantly insulted him and complained about him she was by his side most of the day unless one of them was away. He began to wonder is she ever thought about him while he was away on a mission or vice versa when she turned in his direction. Obi-Wan felt their eyes lock for a moment from across the river until she turned away quickly. He did the same and looked back to KJ who had his eyes open now and was looking at Obi-Wan with a sly grin. "Face it buddy, you dig her," he said. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what KJ was implying but after a second he got the saying.

"I was wondering was just wondering what they were talking about," Obi-Wan said plainly.

"Then why are your cheeks all rosey?" KJ countered. Obi-Wan's eyes widened a bit as he felt the side of his face. Was he really blushing? _"Not like it's the first time anyone poked fun at you for this Obi-Wan…..But still, blushing?" _

"So what do you guys do for fun 'round here?" KJ asked to shake the topic for Obi-Wan's sake.

"There's not really much recreation in the Temple," Obi-Wan said with slight chagrin, "Most of our time is spent training or when we are called on to go on a mission by the council." KJ heaved a sigh. Not like home. But a hell of a lot more exciting once these missions start up!

.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Garen stared at the bare ceiling of his quarters and thought over his day. _"My three best friends are teaming up with humans from another galaxy and I'm just there in the know. Well I can at least be thankful for that. I just hope Obi-Wan doesn't end up killing that Kelly guy. He's a little bit of a hot head. Hope I never have to fight the big guy."_

.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Richard had had a full day. Mostly of water. He had just finished wringing out his robes. Thankfully he had three sets. Now he was lying on his bed on his back, relaxing his aching legs from all the kicking. _"Man swimming's tougher than I thought. Sheesh is that Bant good though. She's like a dolphin or something. And that suit…….woah, pause button. She's an alien Ricky boy. Anyway, I just hope we don't gotta have family swimming time every day."_

.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Bant turned on the steam in her room and sat in the middle of her floor enjoying the moisture. _"I still can't believe Richard didn't know how to swim! Maybe there's not much water on his planet or maybe it's contaminated. I should ask him tomorrow. He was so funny at first, trying to do the strokes in those baggy pants. And I thought Master Fisto's swimwear wasn't streamline enough. He seemed really uncomfortable too. Well almost got freestyle today. Maybe he'll finish next time and soon we can just take swims together. That would be fun."_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a big day. Then again, so have the last 50. Master Gallia seems like she's a really good teacher. We talked for a long time about the Force and how it works. She kept saying she knew so little but I think she's just humble. Siri doesn't seem to like me much though. I wonder why? I don't think I've said a wrong word to her have I? I hope I can sort this out with her so we can be friends, or at least work together like Master Gallia said we would have to. I wonder how Richard, Gordon, and Kelly's days went. Oh, well. I'll talk to them tomorrow. For now I'm tired._

_Jessie Carter_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Siri was bored. She was sitting on her bed and she was bored. She could go see Obi-Wan. No, it's late and a day with Kelly couldn't have been an easy task. _"Maybe they actually get along. I mean, boys are boys. They were probably seeing who could life a bigger rock or run around the stadium faster. I just can't believe he saw me look at him. He wasn't just accidentally glancing over either. And why am I looking at him? Stupid Oafy. Stupid Kelly. Stupid boys."_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

KJ was throwing punches at the air, beating his invisible opponent's face in, and thinking in his quarters. _"Well today went well. Did some bonding with Obi. I know he likes that Siri dame. She's a little bit of a looker I guess. Still doesn't look like Jesse though, the little sweet heart. Man it'd be a really love fest if Ricky gets the digs for the blue girl. Hell maybe he does already. It'd be good for him. Get HER out of his head for a couple seconds."_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Obi-Wan was bored. He would try to find Garen or Siri but it was late and he was tired too_. "Siri. What was it about her that made him think about her so often? And was it an accident she looked over at me from the grove? Or had she been watching me? Well I suppose it doesn't matter. I think I'm getting along with KJ. He seems like a good man. But still Siri can't stand him. I guess he's too easy going or jokes too much. Siri's always just so competitive. I swear she's going to get me killed one day. Siri. She drives me insane but I don't know how life would be without her. I hope I don't have to find out any time soon. I wonder what Qui-gon has in mind for training tomorrow?"_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_"Today was one of, if not the, most interesting days in my life. Master Kelv I believe will be a great mentor. I would how my brother and sister did with their new masters? I don't want to think what that Kelly James Johnson did or said. There is honestly no controlling that kid. I wonder what other kinds of strange creatures are here in the Temple. This whole place is just so vast I think Central Park could fit in the fountain room."_

_"Rest, now Padawan. That is enough thought for one day."_

_"Yes Master."_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Well there we go. #3. The "Would You Rather?" was a bum but I guess my work hasn't been out there long enough and not enough people ready Jedi Apprentice fics. Oh well please stay faithful here, I'm doing my best to get these out quick but writer's block is a bh.


	4. Matches

Chapter 4: Matches

Newcomers: Earthlings

Chapter 4: Matches

Obi-wan's bedside chronometer read 0600 as he groggily joined the conscious world. It was a little dark in Obi-wan's quarters but he still managed to spot the holo note on the door. Quickly stretching, he walked over and pressed the play button on the note. Qui-gon Jin appeared in the air. "Good morning Padawan," Qui-gon's holographic image said, "After morning meal I would like you to report to the arena. Myself and the other masters involved have an idea for a…..bonding activity. May the Force be with you." The message ended and one thing immediately popped into Obi-wan's head. Lightsabers. There would be dueling today and he planned to come out on top. He quickly dress himself in his Padawan robes, clipped his lightsaber to his belt, made sure his hair that was in a braid wasn't a mess, and walked out his door, into the hall, and toward the mess hall.

Siri Tachi woke with a start at 0630 to the sound of the buzzing chronometer at her bedside. She quickly cursed the wretched device and shut it off forcefully. Siri slowly rose to her feet and stretched with a yawn. The first thing she noticed, besides the fact that her hair was a mess, was the blinking holo note on her door. She crossed her room and activated the small contraption. Her master, Aid Gallia, had virtually the same message Qui-gon Jin had for Obi-wan. Siri was positive that the "bonding activity" would be a sparring match and was filled with new energy at the prospect of besting Obi-wan in yet another duel, and taking the lead no matter what delusions told him, Bant, and Garen that she was down by four.

At 0645 Bant knocked softly on Jessie Carter's door. "Just a minute!" came the call from inside. After a moment Jessie herself appeared in the doorway, dressed in the beige robes of the Jedi. She had tied her hair back and had applied a little bit of make up this morning, which would prove to be useless for the day's activities. "Good morning!" Jessie said brightly to her new friend. Bant smiled and returned the greeting before passing on the message she had received from Kit Fisto. "Well this should be interesting," Jessie commented. Bant nodded her agreement.

"Well let's get you brothers and Kelly James before morning meal is over. I'm guessing we'll need our energy today," Bant said. She then stepped over to the next door on the right followed by Jessie. As she knocked Gordon emerged for his room, fully dressed and looking more like a full-fledged Jedi Knight than a student. He smiled warmly at his sister and Bant. The girls both said good morning and moved on to Richard's room. When the door opened his wore only a pair of short pants barely coming down to his knees. It seemed as though he hardly slept a wink for his eyes were barely open and had deep, dark bags underneath. "Good morning Richard," Bant said, her voice slightly trailing off as she inspected his attire. Jessie slapped a hand to her forehead when finally Richard noticed his position. His cheeks began to burn.

"Oh, really sorry," he said quickly as he shuffled behind the wall by his door, "Here, I'll be out in a sec. Just wait." The door closed and frantic scrambling could be heard on the other side. Bant couldn't help but giggle a little and Jessie let out a sigh as she took the liberty of knocking on KJ's door. "Don't want any!" was the reply.

"Enough of the games Kelly!" Jessie hollered to the door, "We're supposed to be in the arena after breakfast, which we might miss if we don't hurry!" With the mention of food the door slid open to reveal KJ in full robes and just finishing combing his hair.

"Good mornin' to you too Jesse," KJ said, tossing his comb backwards in no particular direction into his room.

"You know you're going to trip over that the minute you go back in," Jessie said, crossing her arms. KJ simply grinned and shrugged. Richard had finally re-entered the hall, fully clothed, and joined the rest. Bant then lead the way to the mess hall.

Garen walked to the back of the crowded mess hall with a tray of food and searched for Obi-wan. He wished to talk to him about the upcoming "bonding activities" that he was told about by Master Clee Rhara. Unable to spot him he simply set down in an empty spot and ate his meal all the while pondering about one thing or another. By 0650 he was finished eating and was leaving the mess hall just as Bant and the Earthlings entered. "Bant!" he called out and waved to get her attention. Bant spotted her friend and waved. The Earthlings were busy eyeing all the multitudes of strangle creature they were now surrounded by. Garen made is way over to her. "Hey Bant, have you seen Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"No, but knowing him he woke up early today as usual. I wouldn't doubt if he's already in the arena. Siri's probably not far behind either," she said while suppressing giggles at the foreign humans. Garen nodded nonchalantly.

"Well I guess I'll go then. Have fun with them," he said, pointing at the ogling teens. Bant bid Garen farewell for now as he exited the mess hall and made his way to the arena.

_Duck. Slash. Parry. Lunge. Block…. _Suddenly Obi-wan felt soft hands on his shoulders and warm breath on the back of his neck. "Oafywan…" Siri. She was trying to startle him. Obi-wan opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. His suspicions were correct.

"Aw, you're no fun," Siri said teasingly, still with her hands on Obi-wan's shoulders, "You don't scare like you used to." Obi-wan rolled his eyes and tried to stand up but Siri wrapped her arms around his shoulders to his chest and put her weight on him to keep him in his kneeling position. "And just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Since when have my affairs been you're business?" he countered.

"Since now, so don't you think of moving until you tell me," she returned.

"Well I doubt you can keep me from going anywhere," Obi-wan said with a grin.

"Is that a challenge Kenobi?" Siri said, gripping him tighter.

"No, it's a statement," Obi-wan said. Not hesitating, he muster his strength and stood up, grabbing the back of Siri's legs. Siri gave a yelp of surprise. "You see I have a bit of a size advantage, Tachi. Better luck next time."

"Am I interrupting?" Obi-wan and Siri turned their heads toward the source of the voice to see Garen leaning against the wall of the entrance to the small stadium. They both blushed and Siri shifted her feet to Obi-wan's back and kicked off, releasing her grip. Obi-wan stumbled forward and nearly ran headlong into one of the large rocks placed about the sunken in stadium. Siri landed on her feet after performing a backwards summersault in the air. Obi-wan dusted himself off and shot a glare at Siri.

"How long have you been standing there?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Oh only five minutes or so," Garen said walking down the stairs toward the arena stage, "Siri was watching you for a little while before that little moment." Both Obi-wan and Siri lit up red. Obi-wan gave Siri a curious look but she turned her back. Garen smiled broadly and jumped down into the arena pit, landing in a crouch. "So do either of you have any idea what our masters called us here for?" he asked as if nothing happened. Siri only turned her head slightly back at the boys.

"Isn't it obvious? We're probably going to be sparring with our sabers," she stated. There was an awkward silence, but not for long. The Padawan's Masters filed into the arena floor, followed by Bant, Richard, Kelly, Jessie, and Gordon.

"Greetings Padawans," Adi Gallia said, "Would you please follow us up to the arena viewing level?" The Padawans complied and the party silently walked up to the next floor. Once the students had taken seats, Master Qui-gon stood before them with Adi, Kit Fisto, Clee Rhara, and Kelv Righstar flanking them.

"My colleagues and I have decided to give you the opportunity to bond," Qui-gon started with a slight smile, "The Jedi form of bonding that is. It seems that Master Righstar and Master Jeeshvash took the liberty of training our new additions in the art of the lightsaber during their voyage and after reviewing their skills, I believe that a sparring session is in order." KJ and Richard slapped each other a quick low five while Jessie began to fret over her skills with the energy blade. Gordon remained still and silent. Siri, Obi-wan, and Garen were not surprised but excited all the same. "Without further ado I shall announce the matches," Qui-gon cleared his throat quickly, "Jessie and Siri shall be first. Following will be Gordon and Garen, Richard and Bant, and finally Obi-wan and Kelly James." Obi-wan knew Kelly cringed from the use of his real name but he decided to humor himself and mentally stated that Kelly was afraid to spar with such an experienced Jedi.

"Well aren't we confident," Siri said from Obi-wan's right. She was sometimes a little too well connected to him. Garen shifted nervously after taking a glance over at Gordon, who was considerably larger than him.

Obi-wan took a glance at Jessie and responded, "Go a little easy on her, alright? She doesn't seem very confident." Jessie stood and proceeded down to the arena floor, grinning at KJ after seeing his wink.

"Tough chance of that Kenobi," Siri said, standing up and following her opponent down to the stage of combat.

Jessie began to quickly go through what Kelv and Johnan had taught her. She stood a little off the center of the arena and faced her opponent, the blonde girl called Siri. Siri seemed so at easy on the field of combat but the intensity showed easily in her eyes and in every step she took. Siri had experience. Jessie didn't. Master Righstar stood at the edge of the wall of the seating area and commanded the combatants to bow and begin. Jessie gave a short bow and activated her saber that glowed light violet. She had worked three days on its construction and was proud of her accomplishment. Before Jessie could ready her stance Siri's also violet blade coming down at her head. Jessie raised her own saber in defense and the blades sizzled and crackled. The force of Siri's blow knocked her back a step. Siri took the opportunity to swipe at Jessie's head but Jessie was able to duck. Too bad that's what Siri wanted. She quickly kicked the other girl's lightsaber hilt, sending it flying across the arena and bringing her blade to Jessie's neck. Jessie stayed crouched down and looked up at Siri. She had a glow of victory in her eyes. Jessie stood but Siri kept her blade at Jessie's neck until Kelv ended the match summoned them back to the stands.

Garen wasn't surprised that the match didn't last more than 60 seconds. With Siri its 100 or nothing. Garen saw Gordon rise to his feet and turn to Master Righstar for a moment. The two eyes' met before Gordon walked down into the arena floor. Garen followed and took is starting position. The combatants bowed and ignited their sabers. Gordon's blade was an odd bronze color while Garen's blade was green. Gordon immediately began to stalk forward, slowly, and carefully. Garen began to counter Gordon's steps at the same speed the two circled each other until something struck Garen in the head. The sharp pain caused Garen to wince and raise his lightsaber, hoping to block another projectile if one came. Gordon had taken the opportunity to charge, lightsaber held in front of him in both hands ready to swing. Garen sidestepped the path of Gordon's charge but the blow was still swung. Gordon's blade came crashing down at an angle toward Garen's shoulder blade and although Garen put all the force he could into his counter swing, he was knocked to the ground by the sheer power or the blow. Garen rolled across the ground to avoid being pinned and defeated. The moment Garen regained his feet Gordon was upon him again. The duel was a game of cat and mouse, or maybe ape and rat. Gordon kept on the offensive while Garen continued to fight back valiantly but was tiring. At one point Garen nearly gained the offensive which would most likely end in Gordon being overwhelmed by Garen's higher grace with the blade but Garen was struck by several stones, which he found out were Gordon's doing through the Force. Garen decided to fight fire with fire but use sand to try and blind the older Jedi. Garen's attack only ended up backfiring as Gordon reversed the sand's path in the air and in ended up in Garen's eyes instead. Although not blinded it set Garen off footing and Gordon was back on the charge. Garen continued to tire quickly. Gordon was also tired, but he still hadn't been taking much abuse. Garen was faster and more agile but Gordon's strength and ability with the Force proved too much. In the end Gordon was victorious after disarming Garen with a mighty blow. The weary combatants lumbered back to the others, covered nearly from head to toe in dirt and sweat. Gordon sat down, breathing heavily in the back while Garen collapsed next to Obi-wan. "So…..strong…..Force…..good……couldn't get……one shot…….could….have won…" Garen panted while Obi-wan smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder and Siri laughed. Next Bant and Richard proceeded into the arena.

The match was relatively even at the beginning. Richard attacked first but was backed off by Bant. Richard had a good parry and the battle reversed. Bant held him off well and was able to sweep his feet. Bant tried to spring to the kill but Richard evaded and was backed to the side of the arena. Unfortunately he was not aware of this and slammed himself into the wall trying to dodge a slash to the waist. And that was that. It was Jedi-2, Earthlings-1.

Obi-wan watched Bant and Richard return to the stands then turned to Siri. "Wish me luck?" he said.

"You'd better tear him apart Kenobi," Siri said and shoved Obi-wan toward the arena. Richard grabbed Kelly's shoulder and gasped out a good luck before collapsing next to his sister who looked rather worried.

"Be careful!" she said urgently to KJ.

"Now Jessie," he said with a grin, "After all the years you've known me have I ever been reckless?"

"Not a day goes by that you aren't," she said with a smile. Obi-wan stepped past KJ and stood awaiting his entrance. KJ walked down deliberately with a swagger. The combatants took their bows and the match began. KJ's saber was a deep red, which surprised Obi-wan. Kelly charged as Obi-wan expected but what he didn't expect was KJ's finesse with the weapon. He wasn't just swinging like Gordon; he was working to get an opening and trying to overwhelm his opponent. The battle was long and vicious. The boys were blow for blow, the same speed, grace, and power. Both swung their blades at the other and there was a great crack and pop of the energy blades colliding. They quickly backed off and for a moment it was a standstill. Then Obi-wan charged forward and made two leg level blows followed by a strike to the head. KJ blocked them and sent a kick to Obi-wan's stomach. The kick landed and Obi-wan was knocked on his back. Kelly James leapt vertically and swung with all his might down at Obi-wan. A few gasps and a feminine voice calling Obi-wan's name fearfully came from the stands. The young Jedi raised his blade and took the blow. The energy blades had yet to touch his skin but blue was only an inch and a half away from his face. They drew nearer. Qui-gon had had enough.

"Stop!" he bellowed, "The match is over, Kelly James is the victor. The burning in Obi-wan's struggling arms subsided as his blade was thrust forward from his effort when KJ deactivated his saber. Obi-wan deactivated his own weapon and simply lay on the ground as his friend ran to him and KJ slowly walked to his. Jessie scolded him for a moment for almost hurting someone but congratulated him all the same. Richard ruffled his hair and went on about how "tuff" his moves were. Gordon simply patted KJ on the back. Meanwhile Obi-wan remained on the dirt, breathing deeply with Siri on his left, Garen and Bant on his right.

"You big idiot," Siri said with a bit of both sympathy and tease. Obi-wan closed his eyes and groaned.

"I can't believe I lost to _him_," he said with a bit of despair, "Now I don't know if I'll ever hear the end of it."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bant said worriedly, checking Obi-wan for any bad injuries. There were none. He was just a little bruised and exhausted. Obi-wan groaned again and nodded.

"A little help?" he said, putting his arms out. Garen and Siri hoisted him up to his feet but he was still a little wobbly and ended up nearly falling on Siri. Siri didn't expect this and gave a little yelp of surprise as she tried to support the lanky boy. "Sorry," he grumbled and regained his balance. Though she wouldn't admit it, it was fine with her. Qui-gon had made his way over to Obi-wan by now and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You did well Padawan," he said kindly.

"Thank you Master," Obi-wan replied, his head hung.

"I have decided to give you the rest of the day off, the same goes to Siri and Bant from their masters. As a matter a fact, you'd better got some water Bant. Garen, Clee wishes to work with you a bit on you're lightsaber skills." Bant did look rather pale. The teens bowed to Qui-gon and were left with their orders. Bant left for the fountains to soak and Garen left with his master. Before either could speak, Master Righstar approached Siri and Obi-wan.

"Very good matches you two. Especially you, Kenobi isn't it? Well in any case, I happen to remember that young people 1. Like to have fun outside the Temple, and 2. Despise the mess hall's food. I agree the things they serve here are less than satisfactory meals. I grant you both permission to leave the Temple this evening. Enjoy yourselves!" Kelv said kindly. They bowed to each other and as Master Righstar walked away, Obi-wan and Siri looked at each other.

"I like him," Obi-wan said simply. Siri laughed and made to exit the arena.

"Well come on Kenobi, we have our orders. Hurry up!" Siri said and took off running. Obi-wan groaned and looked to the ceiling.

"Why does she do this to me?" he asked to open air and started to move as fast as his weary body would permit after her.

.,.,.,….,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Qui-gon now approached Kelly who had just finished celebrating his victory. KJ saw Qui-gon approaching and bowed uneasily, unsure if he would be congratulated or scolded for recklessness. "Good match Padawan. I am still shocked that you managed to gain the upper hand against Obi-Wan. He is one of the best duelist in the Temple," Qui-gon said, "But there is always room for improvement. If you noticed Obi-Wan never used to Force much because he believed that he could beat you with lightsaber skill alone. Next time he will use more of an arsenal. I would for you to come with me to a training room to work on your control of the Force." KJ smiled and nodded, and bit ado to his friends. As he walked away Kelv Righstar, Adi Gallia and Kit Fisto joined the three remaining Earthlings. Kelv and Gordon simply had a moment of locking eyes and then said farewell to their companions. The other four beings found this strange but went on with business.

"We need to work on your combat abilities," Adi said to Jessie, "Come." The ladies departed, leaving Kit and Richard.

"You had a good match as well," Kit said with a smile, "Master Righstar and Master Jeeshvash taught you better than I thought. So I will give you a choice; we can proceed with you lightsaber and use of the Force training or have another swimming lesson."

"Force and lightsaber sounds like a great idea Master Fisto," Richard replied almost immediately. Kit smiled and gestured for his new Padawan to follow him.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

And ch 4 is done.


End file.
